


Showers

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Noise Kink, Overstimulation, Pap is a sinnamon roll, Reader has a vagina and breasts, Shower Sex, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is stuck in bed with a headache and so Papyrus must keep quiet. It does not go quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on my tumblr requested v. loud shower sex as Papyrus tries to keep it down. Hope you like it!

  “You need to keep it down!”

  “I AM KEEPING IT DOWN! I’M BEING EXTREMELY QUIET! I’M THE QUIETEST! PEOPLE ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW QUIET I AM!”

  Papyrus had decided to ‘spring himself’ on you in the shower in a spontaneous gesture, which involved disrobing, peeling back the curtain then stumbling forward and accidentally mashing his face against the shower head in an attempt to surprise you. You were already naked after all, and had tossed around the idea of a quickie beforehand, so it seemed the next logical step. His room was out of bounds for now, as Sans was laid up in bed with a crippling headache and the walls were far too thin to allow any kind of privacy. The shower would do.

  “Who? Who has ever called you quiet?”

  “... ME,” he huffed, thumbing your hair affectionately. “I’M A PEOPLE.”

  You laughed, on your knees, pawing at his cock, rubbing your thumb on the underside. Full sex seemed like it would be difficult given the height difference, the natural slipperiness of wet bone and Papyrus’ overwhelming propensity for accidents, but this could be just as fun. You increased the pressure just a tad, motioning for him to turn off the shower so it didn’t impede your efforts, and were treated to a loud gasp instead, a huge intake of air that reverberated back and forth across the tiles. You paused.

  “Oh God, we can’t do this.”

  “WE CAN, WE CAN, IT’S FINE.”

  “You sound like an air-raid siren! Sans will be able to hear us!”

  “I’LL KEEP QUIET, I PROMISE!” He made a zipping motion with his fingers across his mouth to prove his point, gently panting, well aware of the fact that it would be very difficult but too far in the throes of arousal to really care. He began thumbing at the base of his dick to encourage you and you obliged, but not before gently running your tongue across the tip to test him. True to his word, he kept silent, but tensed considerably. Ooh, now this would be fun. He turned the shower off, but not all the way, just enough so that there was a fine trickle of warm water on your back. “THE PIPES CREAK A LITTLE. IT WILL HELP COVER THE NOISE AND THERE WON’T BE ENOUGH WATER TO DROWN YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR... ACTIVITIES.”

  “I hate it when that happens.”

  “YES, DROWNING REALLY DOES NOT LEND ITSELF TO A SENSUAL ATMOSPHERE.”

  You laughed before gently pushing him back to clack against the wall, scooting forward on your knees. Papyrus giggled.

  “What?”

  “I’M SORRY, THERE IS NO WAY TO MAKE THAT LOOK NOT SILLY.”

  You put on a serious face and continued scooting, which only made him laugh harder, but you interrupted him with a firm jerk that made him yelp into the closed cavern of his mouth, his breath rushing hotly out as he tried to stay composed. You heard his tombstone teeth clack with a gasp as you took him into your mouth, heard him bite down on his hand, heard him whack the other against the wall to ground him as you started moving with no build-up. He tasted wet, and salty, and you felt him spurt pre-cum into the back on your throat with a gasp as his hand gripped tightly on your hair, tight enough to hurt a little. But, again, he stayed quiet, even when you ran your tongue along the underside and felt him shudder in your warmth, even when you pumped at his shaft with your fist, twisting the false skin lightly, even when you thrummed against the head of his cock. He would tense, and squeeze, and pull, and still, but he stayed quiet. The only sound were the lewd noises of your efforts, the thin trickle of water on your back and the squeaks of your knees against the floor of the shower, punctuated by his wheezing, his gasping. He became entirely rigid and you knew he was about to cum, and hard. He gently stopped you.

  “THERE’S A TOWEL OUTSIDE OF THE SHOWER, A RED ONE. CAN YOU...” He shuddered as the warmth of his cock drove him wild, distracting him. “CAN YOU HAND IT OVER?”

  You obliged, confused. “You don’t need to worry about a mess, we’re in the shower, we can just clean up--”

  “THAT IS NOT THE REASON.”

  “Then why?”

  “IT WILL BECOME APPARENT SOON.”

  You shrugged, before sucking at his cock again, and he brought the towel to his mouth and shrieked into it, moaned and gasped and pleaded, all of it muffled by the fabric he had crammed into it. Ah. That was why. You ran your other hand everywhere you could, grasped at his thigh, fingered his sacrum, before his flailing limb found yours and you held hands, his hand clasping and unclasping in yours, firmer and firmed, harder and harder until you could feel your knuckles shift under the pressure.

  He came in your mouth, and he tasted musky, shouting into the towel. You swallowed, the sucking motion making him squeal into the fabric. All in all, he had been relatively quiet.

  He plucked the towel from his mouth. “I DID IT,” he panted, exhausted. “WOO!”

  “I know. I’m very impressed!”

  He thumbed at your hair affectionately, twisting the strands gently between his fingers in idle fascination. “YOU SHOULD BE, I’M THE BEST AT... BEING GOOD AT... SHOWER THINGS? I’M VERY TIRED, GIVE ME A MINUTE AND I’LL RETURN THE FAVOR, I JUST NEED TO CATCH MY BREATH...”

  An idea crossed your mind. Taking his still-tender cock back into your mouth before it could dissipate, you began to suck ever-so-lightly.

  “W... WHAT ARE YOU--?”

  You ran your tongue firmly along the underside towards the tip, gauging his reaction. He thrashed his arms against the tiles behind him, pounding his fist, entirely overstimulated, feeling like every part of him was delightfully tender. You weren’t sure if you should proceed, but before you could withdraw he crammed himself in you to the hilt, hunched over as far as he could go, low, delicate whines that were so close to breaking into loud, full moans, every bone shuddering. You focused on not gagging, and let him move his hips, bracing one to the wall behind him, bringing the other down to finally fuck yourself. The only thing keeping him standing was his own willpower, as his knees were quaking with every burst of sensation, the warmth in his groin building to an unbearable, scorching heat.

  He cried out, loudly, the noise pounding back and forth across the sealed room, the towel lying uselessly to your side. His teeth were clamped together, and he ground them as he tried to push past the sensation to cum again. God almighty, it was so hot, so burningly, hellishly hot, the sensation of your mouth amplified by the tenderness of his cock one-thousandfold, and he cupped your face affectionately. It all became too much.

  “OH GOD, _STAND UP, NOW!_ ”

  You paused, looking up at him, confused. The sensation was so vivid, so overwhelming, that tears were springing from his eyes.

  “I NEED YOU, _PLEASE_ , GOD, STAND UP!”

  You did so, gladly, and he hoisted you up by the fat of your ass, strong hands supporting your entire weight as you guided him into you, and you gasped at the heat, how he felt inside you. You were pushed up against the pristine tiles, that pressed patterns into your back, and he thrust so hard that the pipes in the wall behind you shuddered, forcing a cry out of your throat as you hooked your arms around his neck. He crammed his face into yours in a desperate, sloppy kiss, unclasping his jaw to let his tongue probe your mouth, every wild, uneven thrust drawing a gasp out of both of your mouths. He squatted down a little to improve the angle of entry, and he rutted into your cunt, the slick sounds hitting your ears and making you clamp down harder around him. The heat was unbelievable, his femurs convulsing as he pushed past to reach a point he was not meant to.

  “OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD _OH FUCK OH GOD_ \--”

  He _screamed_ , gasping, yelling, pumping a thick load of cum into you as he roared, completely delirious, mechanically pumping as he rode out the best orgasm of his life. It lasted five seconds, then ten, then fifteen, until his head was thrown back as the comedown finally set in, his iron grip on you shaking as, once again, the tenderness set in, this time so intense it compelled him to pull out immediately and set your feet gently on the ground. He worked at your clit with shuddering fingers, and it wasn’t long until you came as well, the noise, the expression on his face, the feeling of hot cum in you pushing you over the edge in seconds. The second you had finished he gave you a soft kiss, then crumpled to the floor in an undignified heap, his dick having vanished. The thin, constant trickle of water ran over his skull to drip onto his ribs and through the gap in his pelvis.

  “You look like... You had... Fun,” you gasped.

  He laughed weakly, bringing up his shaking arm to give you a thumbs up. “I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THAT COULD HAPPEN, NOT IMMEDIATELY AFTER I HAD, YOU KNOW. UH... CUM.”

  “You always get so bashful, it’s cute!”

  “WELL, IT’S VULGAR!”

  You laughed softly, cupping his cheek, and he responded by smooching at your arm. You cooed at him affectionately. He held his arms open, and you pulled him into a hug, breasts squashing against his head.

  “Do you want to stand up?”

  “NO, NO, THIS IS FINE.”

  “Are you sure--”

  He smooshed his face into your breasts with a loud ‘NYEH’.

 

* * *

 

  
  Sans groaned, rolled out of his mattress onto the floor and thudded his fist against the carpet in three hefty whacks that rang throughout the entire house, mirroring the thudding in his skull.

  “ _do you mind_?”

  There was complete silence, one that filled the entire house, and was broken with the sound of the pipes stilling, the downstairs door creaking, and a very weak, very embarrassed ‘SORRY’.

 

 

 


End file.
